memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Valeria Williams
| Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 115px|Sleeve insignia. }} Valeria Messalina Williams was a Human female, who served as a Starfleet officer in its early years, in the 22nd century. Biography As the Williams family was heavily interested in Roman history, family members often used the names of Roman historical figures when naming their children. Marcus Williams would continue this tradition when his daughter was born, naming her after , the wife of the Roman Emperor Claudius. Starfleet service Early missions on Pioneer By 2162, she held the rank of lieutenant and was handpicked by Captain Reed, to be his armory officer (security chief and tactical officer) aboard the the . After a few months of service she became romantically involved with the ship's chief science officer, Lieutenant Reynaldo Sangupta. In February 2163, she accompanied First Officer Travis Mayweather and Sangupta to Hansen's Planet. The trio shared a friendly argument about the Federation's political future while they were searching for the local lifeforms. However, the locals found them first and attacked the away team. Due the the newly discovered dangers of the transporter, Captain Reed didn't want to risk a beam up, so he detonated a photonic torpedo in the planet's atmosphere to scare off their attackers while they returned to their shuttlepod. In March, Captain Reed thought Williams's relationship with Sangupta affected their duties so he ordered them to break it off, and Williams did so right away. In April, after the Pioneer became stuck in a decaying orbit of a super-Jovian planet, Williams had to deal with raging crew members, who blamed Tobin Dax's alien engineering team for the accident. Fortunately, the ship's Lieutenant Samuel Abraham Kirk came to her rescue, and calmed them down. After that, they conversed and formed a friendship. Kirk impressed her by picking up on the meaning of her name, and while the bookish and soft spoken Kirk was not her usual type, she soon found him interesting, despite previously struggled to remember whether his first name was Sam or Stan. ( ) Rigel In 2164, during Pioneer s cultural exchange mission to Rigel, the First Families of Rigel conducted a raid on the Rigel V archives. The assailants stole vital Rigelian Trade Commission secrets and abducted Kirk and Ensign Bodor chim Grev. Following one of the leads, a possible escape ship, Williams was sent to Rigel IV, to infiltrate the Corthoc family estate. She was aided by a rival family and the local resistance who were trying to subvert the First Family's tyrannical rule. She easily got into the estate, where one of the servant, Denuri, took Williams under her wing. She showed her the way of thing and the secret passages to avoid the members of the family. Williams fairly quickly managed to infiltrate the hangar, and determined that her fellow officers were never on that ship. After this, she sneaked her way into a computer room, and started to look for information that could be useful for their search. Half way through, she heard the cries of a young girl. As it turned out, Fetrin Corthoc, were trying to rape her. Williams tried to hold herself back, to concentrate on her mission and saving her friends, but ultimately she choose to help the girl. They were forced to flee and the girl, Mindlen, took Williams to her parents house in the nearby village. They were followed there and since Williams didn't have any of weapons with her decided to gave her scanner that contained the information she gathered to Mindlen to give it to the resistance who would send it to Pioneer, then lead their pursuers away as a decoy until she was stunned. She was brought in for interrogation to Dular Garos. During the session, Williams informed Garos, that she had intel on the First Families that suggested that they intended to betray the Malurians. Garos was initially sceptical, but soon Retifel Thamnos, who was listening in on their conversation, arrived to kill them both. Disappointed that he let himself fooled so easily, Garos transported himself and Williams to a nearby shuttle to escape, and to repay the Families betrayal, he provided Williams with the coordinates for her kidapped crewmates. Acting on this information, the Pioneer was able to launch a successful rescue operation. Williams and a security team infiltrated the enemy base, recovered the stolen files along with Kirk and Grev. With the fear of loosing him, Williams realized how she really felt about Kirk. However, before she could confess her fealings to him, Kirk told her that it will take some time for him to forgive her about the delay in her mission that allowed him to be tortured during his captivity. ( ) The Ware The two avoided each other for months to follow. In early 2165, the Pioneer was tasked with exploring previously inaccessible territories in the Beta Quadrant. During their survey, they came across the Menaik merchant vessel Velelev that was docked at an automated trading post. Reed and Mayweather recognizing the tecnology from their years on ''Enterprise'', contacted the ship. They learned that the technology is called Ware and that someone was kidnapped from them. Williams lead a strike team an a rescue mission that took a disastrous turn and left Pioneer heavily damaged with several casualties. After Pioneer was towed back to Federation space by the , Williams and Reed traveled to Earth to brief Admirals Archer and Shran on the newly discovered threat that the Ware posed. Williams proposed that a fleet should be assigned to the sector to end the Ware threat, but Archer declined and instead put together a small task force for the job. ( ) Appendices Connections Background It is heavily implied, that she will end up with Kirk and thus become the great-grandmother of James T. Kirk as well as the ancestor of other members of the Kirk family. Appearances * * * * category:humans category:humans (22nd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (22nd century) category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet tactical personnel category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet armory officers category:uSS Pioneer (NCC-63) personnel